


Non compos mentis

by Ataraxia_dont_come



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Dark, Demons, Gen, POV First Person, ООС
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ataraxia_dont_come/pseuds/Ataraxia_dont_come
Summary: Пожалуй, мне стоит напомнить, кто для тебя дороже остальных. Ты не я — ты не посмеешь оттолкнуть протянутую руку, ты же знаешь, что потеряешь навсегда.Я не ты — мне не нужно видеть тебя, чтобы знать, что я, как и прежде, дорог тебе.





	Non compos mentis

**Author's Note:**

> Non compos mentis — безумный
> 
> Посвящается Солнечной Льдинке.  
> По её заявке – «Я уничтожу все, что ты любишь, чтобы освободить в твоем сердце место для себя».  
> Вручался в качестве подарка: evilspoon!, Jim Nightshade, Oxxra, Shootie, Sonnei, Их сестра

_POV Vergil_

Вернуться сюда было сложно. Портал был открыт, но не смотря на то, что мне удалось избежать ран, Ямато был сломан. Верный спутник, прошедший со мной Царство Вечности, подарок отца…  
От него остались лишь осколки, что больше не могли мне послужить, и я избавился от них.  
Хотелось думать, что ты не забыл обо мне. Я знал, что стоит отправить тебе весточку — так хотелось заставить тебя бояться неизвестности. Но разве возможно заставить тебя бояться?  
Ты восприимчив к боли, хотя можешь легко её перенести. Но не можешь принять чужую. Ненавидишь чувствовать себя беспомощным, когда страдают близкие.  
Пожалуй, мне стоит напомнить, кто для тебя дороже остальных. Ты не я — ты не посмеешь оттолкнуть протянутую руку, ты же знаешь, что потеряешь навсегда.  
Просто не верится, что ты не искал меня. Смирился с моим выбором? Или ждал, что я вернусь к тебе? Я не ты — мне не нужно видеть тебя, чтобы знать, что я, как и прежде, дорог тебе.

***

Мне следовало бы научить тебя хорошим манерам, но это можно отложить на потом. Опять делаешь бессмысленные вещи — прожигаешь жизнь. Почти не появляешься в агентстве, проводишь ночи неизвестно где и — я более чем уверен — совсем не собираешься меняться.  
Признаюсь, что никогда не признавал подобной жизни — ходьба по кругу. Ни цели, ни смысла. Знаю, тебе скучно. Что ж, надеюсь, моё появление развеет твою скуку.  
Портал, благодаря которому я вернулся, закрыть не удалось; не знаю, что было этому виной, но твари, вылезшие из него, быстро заполнили округу, прячась меж деревьев и рыская в безлюдной местности. И это сыграло мне на руку.  
Всплеск демонической активности привлек внимание охотников: их было шестеро, и они были готовы к встрече с демонами, но не со мной. Я расправился с ними, едва поняв, что они ничего не знают о тебе, Данте. Думаю, мои методы дознания были достаточно болезненны, и никто из них не солгал.  
Видимо, эти охотники были всего лишь группой никому не нужных людишек — за ними никто не явился, и через пару дней от них ничего не осталось. Человеческое мясо весьма ценится демонами. Безмозглыми тварями низших кругов. Хищники, не более, и ни крупицы разума.  
Ещё неделя ушла на полное восстановление. Оно было столь мучительно долгим потому, что раньше я был подчинен чужой воле. Проклятый Мундус!..  
Как оказалось, задержка лишь помогла мне. Утром, едва проснувшись, я ощутил волнение тварей. Они двигались с северо-запада, откуда ветер приносил запах гари. Демоны прятались в чаще и издавали тихий сухой стрекот. Трусливые твари.  
Приняв демоническую форму, направляясь в сторону откуда ветер нес едкий дым, я ожидал заполучить охотников, и информацию, которой они могли поделиться. Но был приятно удивлен, когда среди горящих деревьев увидел охотницу. Одну.  
Она была знакома мне; на Темен-Ни-Гру она была еще ребенком, сейчас же передо мной стояла зрелая женщина. Впрочем, меня мало интересовала она сама. Гораздо более важным были сведения о моем брате. Куда же он направился после нашей последней встречи? Каким стал? Какое у него оружие?  
Девушка не была серьёзным противником. Не для меня. Пожалуй, стоило щадить её, но я увлекся. Схватка с человеком, который посчитал, что сможет сравниться с демоном. Как глупо. Когда она потеряла сознание от потери крови, пришлось отгонять падальщиков, сбежавшихся едва на землю упали первые капли. Что ж, зато я обрел информатора.

***

Её пришлось привязать к обгоревшему стволу, чтобы она не попыталась сбежать, и чтобы я мог видеть её глаза. Охотница долго не приходила в себя, но я терпеливо ждал. С терпением демона, прошедшего Ад.  
— Леди.  
— Верджил.  
Хм, я полагал, что она примет меня за Данте, хотя бы на первых порах пробуждения.  
— Как далеко находится мой брат?  
Молчание.  
Хорошо, будь по-твоему.  
— Он знает, что ты здесь?  
— Да.  
Слишком поспешно. Думаешь, я хочу поиграть в злодея, удерживающего любовь главного героя? Любовь? Зная Данте — интрижка, не более. Но мысль о том, что Данте мог ею воспользоваться — отзывается ненавистью… Мысль о том, что он развлекался, забыв меня. Нет, не так. Остановился. Перестал идти вперед, думая, что более не найдет себе равного противника. Я рад, что он ошибся. Нужно показать ему, что он еще в самом начале пути, что есть куда стремится.  
Она кричит, когда сталь входит в её тело. Плавно, преодолевая сопротивление тканей и мышц, сведенных судорогой. Рана не смертельная; болезненная, но не смертельная.  
Она часто дышит, стиснув зубы. Зрачки расширены.  
— Где Данте?  
Снова молчит, хотя у неё дрожат губы, а в уголках глаз скопилась влага. У меня много времени, чтобы выяснить её порог боли…  
Через некоторое время она перестаёт кричать надрываясь — связки сели. Впрочем, весьма вовремя, меня уже стали утомлять эти крики. Крови много, она питает землю, покрытую пеплом. Веревка тоже пропиталась ею, как и белоснежный костюм охотницы.  
Верная, черт бы её побрал! Преданная ему. Значит, ты, Данте, мог позволить ей быть ближе, чем всем остальным… Но я гоню эти мысли от себя. Мне нужно лишь знать — где ты.  
— Не надейся! — Выдыхает она, сплевывая кровь. — Можешь добить, я ничего… не скажу.  
— Ему твоя храбрость не поможет, а предательство уже не навредит, — говорю, наклонившись к ней.  
У неё нет шансов вернуться к нему, думаю, теперь она это осознаёт.  
— Мне все равно, выживу ли я, — Леди прерывисто дышит, когда сталь скользит по её коже. — Но ты, ублюдок, не победишь его. Никогда!  
Она надеется на смерть, которая избавит её от необходимости терпеть пытку. Храбрится. Хотя, наверняка уже почувствовала последствия большой кровопотери. Человек слабеет достаточно быстро, но я всё равно успею узнать правду.  
Какое-то время она сопротивляется холоду, который заставляет боль отступать. Девушка понимает, что даже такая милость с моей стороны как лишение её боли — это лишь очередная пытка. Она права. Когда её предплечье сковывает льдом вместе с призывным мечом, даю ей небольшую передышку. Несколько минут перед агонией.  
Соленая влага, искусанные до крови губы, сбитое дыхание. И эти глаза. Да, дочь Аркхама, несущая в себе кровь жрицы, последняя, кто может сломать печать башни. Снова.  
Что ж, я повременю с возвращением в Мир Демонов. Ради тебя, брат.  
— Он не проиграет тебе. — У неё хватает сил на сопротивление. Мне нравится это.  
— Продолжим?  
Она бледнеет. Понимает. Теперь лед приносит боль, замораживая горячую кровь, заставляя напряженные мышцы коченеть. Мне достаточно выдернуть призывной меч и лед расколется, дробя ставшую хрупкой плоть. Предплечье, затем второе.  
В разноцветных глазах страх. Этот страх сильнее боли. Пока. И она не скажет мне ничего. Я знаю. Знаю это, как и то, что она всё равно будет кричать, забывшись в ослепительной вспышке, когда её сердце забьется часто-часто под моей ладонью.  
— Готова? — Надеюсь, в этой усмешке она видит всех палачей Ада, всех моих наставников. — Леди…  
Лед рассыпается мелкой крошкой ей под ноги. Крови нет, она застыла.

***

_POV Dante_

Данте берет бутылку пива из холодильника и садится за стол, придвигая к себе горячую пиццу.  
В агентстве никого нет, и это чертовски хорошо. За грязными разводами окон на небе видна луна; вывеска мигает, окрашивая розоватым светом крыльцо перед агентством, куда он вернулся около двадцати минут назад из Фортуны.  
Когда пиво заканчивается, он подхватывает пустую бутылку и кидает её в стену — зеленные осколки рассыпаются в разные стороны. Охотник выпрямляется на стуле, потирая подбородок, отмечая, что нужно сбрить отросшую щетину, и выгибается до хруста позвонков.  
«Сейчас бы поспать».  
После долгой дороги он чувствует себя абсолютно выжатым — несколько дней в пути дают о себе знать. Хотя в конторе всё встает на свои места, ему становится легче — он дома. По-прежнему разбит, по-прежнему один.  
Плащ, висящий на спинке стула, пропах потом, порохом и кровью. И Данте чувствует — нужно в душ, но понимает, что уснет там быстрее, чем смоет всю усталость и грязь.  
«Нужно подняться наверх. Нужно, пока не пришла Триш или Леди. Сколько мне там полагается за участие в зачистке логова тварей?..»  
Дрема опутывает, выметая все мысли прочь. Он склоняет голову пока не касается поверхности стола и засыпает, уткнувшись в сгиб локтя. Последним сквозь дремоту мелькает осознание, что сегодня какой-то важный день.

***

Коридоры, залы и сплошные закрытые двери, куда бы он не пошел. Двери, двери… и он, что-то ищущий. Что-то знакомое, кровью оставшееся на руках, болью впивающееся в сознание. Дышать тяжелее, а перед глазами стены коридора становятся размытыми, вымываются краски, исчезают одни двери и появляются другие, некоторые из них открыты. Но там темно, там нет ничего, кажется ему.  
Однако за одной из них он видит вершину башни. Только здесь нет холодных порывов ветра, капель дождя, попадающих за ворот плаща. И больше никого, он один здесь. Под темным небом с полным ликом луны.  
Он оборачивается, стремясь скорее покинуть это место, но за его спиной не оказывается ни двери, ни коридора. Осталась лишь площадка с каменными идолами, которая уменьшается, окруженная со всех сторон тьмою, пожираемая ею.  
Посеребренная луна скрывается за облаками, когда площадка становится не больше полуметра… и исчезает совсем. Когда он падает, инстинктивно вытягивая руку вперед, стараясь схватиться за несуществующую опору, чувствует что его держат, крепко, не давая упасть.  
Под ладонью шершавая кожа чужой перчатки. И хоровод мыслей, и непроизнесенное имя, и пистолет, который он направляет во тьму. Он не успевает выстрелить — поддержка исчезает, и он падает вниз.  
Из легких вышибает воздух, и он ощущает спиной плоскую поверхность, а в затылке пульсирует тупая боль. Данте вздрагивает и просыпается.  
Опрокинувшийся стул стал причиной боли, правда быстро прошедшей, тем более после того, как он приложил кусок льда, завернутый в какую-то тряпку, которую он нашел на холодильнике.  
«Чертова Темен-Ни-Гру! Приснится же такое… Брат, я и забыл, что сегодня за день. Прошло чуть больше (полудемон бросает взгляд на треснувший циферблат часов) шести часов после твоего сорокашестилетия. Двадцать лет как не виделись. И не увидимся».  
Данте все же заставляет себя подняться в спальню, попутно бросив беглый взгляд на фотографию матери. Ева все еще счастливо улыбается из-под пыльного стекла, словно радуясь, что её дети так выросли.  
Только её улыбка уже давно выцвела, как и память о ней. Как память о брате-близнеце, сохранившаяся лишь в несуществующем порезе, и в половине медальона. Прошедшее, со стертыми из памяти образами и нелепой радостью от встречи с братом там, на вершине; нелепой, потому что тогда он был для брата врагом. Но это была искренняя радость от осознания того, что Верджил жив, что с ним всё в порядке, что он смог пережить разрушение семьи. Данте не знал что сказать, а Верджил стоял перед ним готовый к атаке…  
В комнате всё по-прежнему: не застеленная кровать, бутылка портвейна на столике рядом, шкаф с оторванной дверцей. Всё как и было, когда он спешно собирался в Фортуну.  
«Всё как тогда».  
Ощущение дежавю не оставляет и ему кажется, что останься он сейчас внизу, и порог конторы пересек бы Аркхам, передающий привет от призрака близнеца.  
Полудемон стягивает кофту, стаскивает обувь и в одних штанах забирается на кровать. От усталости мышцы сводит так, что выбраться из постели он не смог бы даже под угрозой смерти. Бутылка с янтарной жидкостью оказывается в правой руке, в левой он сжимает свой медальон, смотря на отражение лунного света в камне.  
«Верджил. С днем рожденья, брат. Я надеюсь, что смерть стала твоим последним пределом. Что мы больше не враги, что больше не нужно бороться с тобой. Не снова. А за смертью темнота и ни единого шанса на возвращение. Я так надеюсь на это. И на то, что больше не увижу тебя».  
Вкуса жидкости, которую он заставляет себя пить, почти не чувствует. Ему нужен сон без образов, без всей этой мути, к которой возвращаются мысли, когда он остается в тишине агентства. Опять.  
Внизу слышен какой-то шорох; Данте приподнимается на локтях, отставив бутылку, берется за Айвори.  
— Девочки, я не сплю!  
Но в ответ лишь тишина. Похоже, это всего лишь сквозняк, ничего более.  
И пока ни одна из напарниц не пришла, пока алкоголь не уничтожен регенерирующей кровью, пока не так паршиво, как раньше. Где-то на границе первой незавершенной и последней потерянной встреч — там он старается не помнить ни брата, ни семьи.  
За окном серп луны, режущий по глазам как отблеск на лезвии Ямато. Близкое ощущение опасности, но усталость и безразличие, каменной плитой удерживают на месте. Впрочем, у него есть пистолет. Лунный свет слепит, отчего слезятся глаза.  
Ни к чему не идущий в этой жизни. Алкоголь избавляет от снов, но ничто не избавит от вины. Хоть он и отдал Ямато Неро в попытке избавится ещё от одного витка воспоминаний — память услужливо подкидывает картины прошлого.  
«К черту! У меня нет брата! Нет никаких воспоминаний. И вины. К черту всё, Вердж. Ты сам так решил».

***

Утро. Возможно даже не такое паршивое, как всегда. Мышцы больше не ноют, и тяжелые мысли не одолевают.  
«Ещё один день».  
Зеркало в ванной отобразило бы менее обнадеживающую картину — давно не бритый, с темными кругами под глазами, которые ещё не прошли, с темной обреченностью на дне зрачков. Но до зеркала он не дошел…  
За дверью на лестнице послышался звон стекла, и рев демонов подтвердил догадку — будни вернулись.  
«Быстрее чем я ожидал. Как если бы Вердж… Ах, черт!»  
Теплая сталь Мятежника в руке избавляет от неприятным мыслей; эта сталь — часть него, воплощение уверенности.  
Четыре демона на лестнице, и около десятка внизу. Ничего серьёзного — обычные стражи извечной Преисподни. И сладковатый запах крови. Слишком неуместный. Не здесь и не сейчас.  
Снизу вверх, рассекая мертвую плоть. Но орудовать мечем на узкой лестнице не слишком удобно.  
«Нужны пистолеты».  
Оружие в кобуре, прикрепленной к плащу — плащ висит на спинке стула. И десяток недоброжелательно настроенных тварей, ринувшихся к лестнице.  
«Легко».  
Он перемахивает через перила, пронзив возникшего словно ни от куда демона, приземлился рядом с диваном. С трудом устояв на ногах, норовя упасть назад, ухватившись за косу демона, что должна была распороть ему брюшину, потянул на себя и проткнул тварь деревянной рукояткой. Песок попал в глаза, и Данте инстинктивно отступил назад, протирая их, пока наконец не заметил завернутую в темную ткань фигуру на диване.

***

_POV Vergil_

«Надеюсь, примешь мой подарок».  
Усмешка, интерес.  
«Да, жду реакции. Я жду, Данте. Признаюсь, я был несдержан. Меня всё же так волновал этот вопрос — была ли она с тобой близка? Да, я говорю о близости. Как я не отрицал это, меня волновало, что ты мог позволить это ей. Или кому-либо ещё.  
Черт, у меня кровь закипает при мысли об этом! Где-то в глубине души я боюсь… опасаюсь, что ты мог забыть о том, кто я для тебя. И о том, на что я способен.  
О, не переживай, брат — я всё тебе напомню. Возможно, в моём распоряжении не так много средств, но… Боль, которую я покажу в десятках отражений; поверь, в умелых руках она даёт безграничные возможности.  
Я знаю, что такая боль оставит обо мне больше воспоминаний. Память тела не столь надежна.  
Обещаю тебе показать всё, что умею, всё, чему научился в Царстве Вечности. Всё для тебя, Данте».

***

_POV Dante_

«Невозможно. Не так. Только не так».  
Словно восковая фигура. Сломанная, с застывшей маской на лице, с иссиня бледной кожей, с открытыми глазами, в которых больше ничего не отражается, с жуткой вымученной улыбкой.  
Он чувствует невообразимую тяжесть, камнем тянущую вниз. Полудемон опускается на колени и нерешительно касается её — закрывает глаза, старается просто осознать то, что видит.  
«Мери мертва. Как это возможно? Что произошло? Кто?»  
И только сейчас он замечает вырезанные на коже буквы — «Dante».  
Осознание. Ужас. В горле стоит ком, от шока он с трудом понимает что происходит.  
Труп Леди на диване, свернувшаяся в вырезанных буквах кровь, обгоревшие кончики волос, покрытые засохшей кровью губы. Это ложь, обман. Срезанный ремень, держащий кобуру, нитки, торчащие на месте вырванного клочка ткани. Вырванного с куском плоти. И тающий лед.  
Леди. Мери. Та, которую он знал в течении стольких лет, с которой он прошел десятки, если не сотни, опасных заданий. Которая никогда не предала бы, поддерживала…  
У охотников короткий век. У людей.  
Она боролась. Он уверен — боролась до конца. И он не может не отомстить за её смерть. Будь это демоническая тварь, вся демоническая армия или родной брат.  
Данте снимает кулон с её шеи и сжимает его в руке. Касается губами холодной цепочки. Полудемон не позволяет себе плакать. Не сейчас. Слишком многое нужно сделать. Он заставляет себя подняться с колен и на негнущихся ногах подходит к столу, пытаясь вспомнить номер, по которому в последний раз выходил на информатора.  
Гудки в трубке и мучительное ожидание. Длинные гудки без ответа. Поспешно сбрасывает и набирает номер ещё раз, напряженно огладываясь на дверь агентства. Ему слышатся шаги на улице…  
— Слушаю.  
— Это Данте. Мне нужно знать местонахождение Триш. Это срочно.  
— Пароль, — невозмутимо откликается информатор. Ради сохранения чистых линий приходится прибегать к всевозможным ухищрениям: от условного слова, до десятизначных шифров. И он ничего не скажет, пока не услышит пароль, подтверждающий, что позвонивший действительно тот, за кого себя выдает.  
Полудемон торопливо записывает координаты, где её видели в последний раз, и какой из информаторов там находится, а потом сообщает, что Леди вышла из строя. Как-то спокойно, совсем без эмоций. Там должны подготовить бумаги, свидетельство о смерти и заключение коронера для её погребения.  
И снова гудки в трубке, незнакомый номер, шестизначный пароль и голос, ни чем не отличающийся от предыдущего. И неумолимо уходящее время.  
«Только не её тоже! Не её, Вердж. Как жаль, что ты не меняешься. Я же всегда был один, не позволяя никому быть рядом. Знаю, ты поступал точно так же. Иначе, можно стать зависимым — уязвимым, а это недопустимо. Нельзя впутывать других в наши разборки. Так и получается, что мы держим в руках одиночество друг друга».

***

— Триш? С тобой всё в порядке? Послушай, оставайся на месте! Если сможешь, уезжай дальше. Что? Тебя плохо слышно. Нет. Нет, я в порядке. Леди…  
Данте прерывисто вздыхает и не может сказать «мертва». Хотя, это предсказуемый исход для охотника — всегда сложно. Нужно просто себя заставить признать этот факт.  
— …мертва. Я думаю, что знаю кто это сделал. Нет, я справлюсь. Обещай, что будешь держаться подальше от возможных проблем и заварушек. Выйду на тебя когда всё уляжется. Что.? Да, со мной всё будет хорошо. Да, буду беречь себя. Ты тоже. До связи.  
Полудемон бросает трубку и начинает поспешно собираться. Приходится подняться наверх за оружием и заодно успокоить хаос нахлынувших мыслей несколькими глотками горячительного.  
Делать хоть что-нибудь, не позволяя себе задумываться о возможной опасности, о вине, которая от чего-то гложет душу. О страхе, который питает уверенность в возвращении брата.  
«Как же мне надоело всё это! Я так хочу сбросить с себя наши кровные узы. Ненавижу. Ненавижу тебя!»

***

Похороны — последняя дань уважения.  
Полудемон стоит около могилы один, лишь в окружении воспоминаний. Они — всё что связывает его с лежащей в нескольких фунтах под землей. Детали знакомства, совместных миссий, небольшие откровения; детали жизни, которые он помнит, в которых был он.  
Он бы принес цветы, но это значило бы окончательное прощание. А пока он не может этого сделать — месть не была совершена. Пока жив тот, кто лишил её жизни — Данте не может сказать, что сделал для неё всё что мог.  
Полудемон чувствует чей-то взгляд; но вокруг лишь надгробия и негде укрыться. Он убеждает себя в этом. Но всё же оглядывается.  
«Я параноиком с тобою стану».  
Внимательный взгляд светлых глаз — неотступно преследует его, когда Данте поспешно направляется домой, в контору.  
Он ожидает удара в спину от того, кого зовет братом. Каждое мгновенье — готовый к схватке.  
Это не страх, это ужас. Немой, необъяснимый, что заставляет его держаться безлюдных улиц (что бы не подвергать опасности кого-либо еще). И он жалеет, что не взял с собой Ребеллион.  
Его преследует тень.

***

_POV Vergil_

Кажется ты понял.  
Да, так. Мечешься, запертый в клетке собственных страхов. Боишься нашей встречи? Или чего-то другого? Например того, что погибнет кто-то еще?  
Хорошо.  
Мне всё равно, могу найти и вторую твою напарницу, но мне не хочется тратить время. Я хочу видеть тебя. Не хочу что бы ты сорвался в другой город для защиты демонессы, созданной Мундусом.  
Стоило её устранить или нет? Я бы хотел узнать, как выглядело лицо Евы перед смертью. Небольшая месть за разбавленную кровь. Думаю, что ты не позволил бы себе ничего, чтобы сблизиться с ней. Похоже на тебя, видишь в ней мать.  
Думаю выждать ещё пару дней. Вдруг твоя напарница всё же решит испытать моё терпение?

***

_POV Dante_

Телефон звонит не переставая. Но я больше не беру трубку. Голос на том конце, измененный помехами, скажет что погиб кто-то ещё. Я знаю об этом. И поэтому обрываю провода. Звонок резко смолкает и в конторе наступает привычная тишина.  
Из-за щелей от окон веет холодом. На грязных стеклах оседают капли дождя.  
Чувствую, что совершенно не справляюсь с волнением. В постоянном напряжении жду тебя.  
Щелкает затвор.  
Знаю, ты не отступишь. Но я охотник, мне не привыкать выжидать. Я жду тебя, тварь, решившая что достаточно сильна, чтобы бросить мне вызов. Я тоже не отступлю.  
Духи Леди. Диван, на котором она лежала, и мой плащ пропахли её духами. Сладковатый запах забивается в ноздри. Как и запах влажной земли.  
Поднимаюсь наверх, в спальню.  
Как же меня достала твоя нерешительность; сижу наверху, в спальне, напротив двери — так удобнее целиться в того, кто решиться войти. Всё время напряженно вслушиваюсь — не скрипят ли истертые доски внизу или на лестнице. Должен же ты рано или поздно придти.  
Я больше не спускаюсь вниз — моё существование ограничено этими стенами. Знаю, ты зайдешь в контору, чтобы позлить меня, спровоцировать. И, не поднимаясь наверх, снова уйдешь. Но я не буду играть по твоим правилам — поэтому жду. Кто из нас сдастся раньше?  
Я не спускаюсь вниз ни днем, когда есть возможность столкнуться с тобой, ни ночью, когда начинает одолевать тяжелая дрема.  
Мне страшно. Хотя я не слышу твоих шагов, шороха ткани — судорожно сжимаю Эбони, чтобы быть готовым в любой момент. Тихо, едва дыша, чтобы слышать всё, что происходит внизу.  
Ты демон. Демон, призванный извести меня.  
Рассвет — в комнате становится светлее, серый сумрак разгоняется солнечными лучами. А я всё ещё жду.  
Медленно текут секунды.  
Над дверью звенит колокольчик, возвещая о прибытии гостя.

***

Теперь я слышу тебя — и скрип половиц и легкий звон металла. Чувствую, что ты улыбаешься. Скалишься, думая что загнал меня в угол.  
Ну, давай же, ублюдок! Я жду. У меня для тебя бездонный магазин патронов!  
Твои шаги у лестницы, первая ступень скрипит. Нет! Не поднимайся!  
Шаги останавливаются перед дверью. Не смей открывать её! Страх ледяной волной сжимает сердце в груди. На лбу выступает холодный, липкий пот. Я выстрелю, черт бы тебя побрал, выпущу всю обойму!  
Дверь медленно приоткрывается и я спускаю курок…  
Пули прошивают дверь насквозь, но я всё жму на курок, вкладывая в каждый выстрел часть своего безумия.  
Ненавижу!  
За дверью никого нет. Никого. Ты обманул меня. Значит, ничего ещё не кончено. Снова нужно ждать.  
Может дверь никто не открывал? Может это был лишь сквозняк? Не знаю, я уже ни в чем не уверен.  
Закрываю дверь на замок. Хотя, это и не препятствие, зато мне спокойнее. Когда поворачиваюсь спиной к двери, слышу как внизу смеется Леди.

***

_POV Vergil_

Что-то происходит. Ты совсем перестал подавать признаки жизни. Кажется ты закрылся в агентстве, глупо полагая, что я не смогу до тебя добраться.  
Но тем не менее, даже имея какие-либо запасы продовольствия и оружие — не можешь же ты просто засесть там, дожидаясь моего прихода? Или можешь?  
Слышу выстрелы, едва заглушаемые картонными стенами. И снова тишина. Почему мне кажется это странным?  
Это были не демоны, судя по тому что выстрелы быстро прекратились, а твари, как известно появляются скопом. Глупо думать, что тебя могли уделать парочка демонов.  
Что ж, думаю, пора тебя навестить. Не понимаю, чего я так долго ждал. Ах, да — хотел заставить тебя бояться нашей встречи, неизвестности. Или сам боялся сделать первый шаг?

***

_POV Dante_

Ты не один — с тобой пришла целая свора демонической швали. Они переговариваются внизу, изредка дерутся, опять переговариваются. Воздух наполнен запахом влажной земли, и сладким — крови. Пронзительно кричит Леди. Она просит меня помочь ей, но я не могу. Не могу спуститься вниз, ведь есть вероятность столкнуться с тобой. Нет, я не должен спускаться. Нет!  
Ты ведь сам придешь, я знаю. Сам придешь ко мне и остаётся лишь ждать. Ждать ведь совсем не сложно, но всё же, прошу, поторопись. Хочу тебя увидеть.  
И пока внизу хозяйничают демоны, а крики Леди становятся громче — я рассказываю Еве о тебе. Она понимающе улыбается…  
И я говорю, говорю не умолкая, чтобы она знала, почему мне необходимо увидеть тебя. А она лишь улыбается мне.  
Время ползет слишком медленно, словно и не идет вовсе, а стоит — делая ожидание ещё более болезненным. Знаю, скоро придешь. Знаю, и страшусь этого. Ты будешь спрашивать, а у меня нет ответов. Будешь зол. Зол.  
Не надо, не приходи! Оставь всё как есть. Слабый запах полевых цветов, и я улыбаюсь. Запах Евы. Она рядом, и мне спокойнее от этого.

***

_POV Vergil_

Дверь открывается бесшумно. В конторе царит запустение. Коробки из-под пиццы валяются в куче рядом с мусорным баком. Бильярдный стол с обмотанными скотчем ножками, истертый красный диван, большие колонки, ещё какая-то аппаратура и всё. В углах комнаты собрались тени. Заходящее солнце окрашивает красным стены и головы демонов над столом.  
Я чувствую чужое присутствие; призывные мечи материализуются за плечами, готовые вонзиться в противника. Но никого не вижу.  
Тихо. Здесь слишком тихо. Квартал на окраине, поэтому тишина на улице привычна, но здесь что-то другое. За спиной раздаются шаги — блеск обнаженной стали Ямато и никого. Комната пуста. Что за черт? Смех и шепот.  
Здесь никого нет.  
Краем глаза замечаю движение, оборачиваюсь, но снова никого не вижу.  
Демон. Достаточно сильный. Неужели одна из тварей, проникших в портал вместе со мной?  
Тени кружат у моих ног. Их здесь целое гнездо. Зачатки страха — их пища. Они выжидают, медленно завлекая жертву в паутину отчаяния, доводят да паранойи, сводят с ума. Мундус часто использовал их для устранения неугодных. Арагаты.  
Этих демонов Мундус посылал за предателями, полагая, что обезумевший враг — не опасен.  
Его довольно легко одолеть, если он один. Но тут их не меньше десятка.  
Арагаты ломают изнутри: впитывая воспоминания жертвы — подсовывая видения и осколки, вызывающие негативный отклик.  
Их невозможно почувствовать, если они смогли проникнуть в мысли. Такой демон за несколько дней способен свести с ума. Лишенная сна, в состоянии близком к психозу, с прогрессирующей паранойей — жертва не задумывается о причине происходящего, а замыкается в себе.  
Личность саморазрушается, увязнув в болезненных воспоминаниях, не в состоянии противиться внешнему воздействию. Всё, что её окружает, всё становиться ложным — запахи, вкус, звуки и голоса.  
Голоса… Видения и реальность, смешавшись — застилают взор. И правда, и ложь больше не являются тем, чем были раньше.

***

Ты наверху, в спальне, судя по всему — что-то шепчешь, но я не разбираю слов.  
Поднимаюсь по ступеням, сжимая оружие в руке сильнее. Сколько мы не виделись?..  
Дверь превращена в решето и через сквозные отверстия от пуль вижу тебя, сидящего на полу у стены.  
Не вижу твоих глаз, ты склонил голову и челка их закрывает. В одной руке держишь чью-то фотографию в рамке, в другой Эбони. Что-то лихорадочно и быстро шепчешь, но я разбираю лишь «придет» и «жду».  
Совсем расслаблен, что весьма безрассудно — не замечаешь опасности.  
Пальцы касаются ручки двери; тяну на себя, но она не поддается. Последняя преграда не выглядит внушительной — неужели на замке? Попробуем по-другому: налегаю на неё, и дверь слетает с хлипких петель.  
Ты не реагируешь. Неужели демон сильно на тебя повлиял? Нет, навряд ли. Ставлю на то, что сейчас ты встанешь, бросив несколько значимых фраз, и поставишь перед своим решением. Возможно, снова попытаешься убить меня.  
Подхожу нарочито медленно, чтобы успеть увернуться от возможной атаки.  
— Данте?  
Никакой реакции, только шепот становится громче, и я, наконец, слышу фразу, которую ты повторяешь снова и снова.  
— Он придет, если я ещё немного подожду.  
— Я пришел.  
— Он придет, если…  
— Не игнорируй меня.  
— …я ещё немного подожду.  
Арагаты окончательно запутали тебя.  
Касаюсь твоей руки. Холодный. Сколько же ты так просидел? Всё то время, что закрылся в агентстве? За целую неделю они изрядно покопались в твоих воспоминаниях — акцентируясь на самом болезненном. И что это для тебя? Смерть матери? Потеря напарницы? Неужели ты от горя совсем помешался? Из-за какой-то глупой человеческой смерти?  
Выхватываю рамку с фотографией у тебя из рук, мельком увидев на ней Еву, и отбрасываю в сторону.  
Я так легко не уступлю безумию тебя. Удерживаю твою голову, ощущая под ладонью жесткую щетину, заставляя смотреть в глаза. Не позволю тебе от меня убежать.  
— Это я, брат.  
Наконец смотришь на меня, но я уверен, всё ещё обращаешься к кому-то другому. Может к Еве?  
— Данте, это я — Верджил.  
— Верджил.  
Как не привычно — не видеть в твоих глазах ярости, когда слышишь мое имя.  
Но ты ведь мой Данте. Мой. Тот, ради кого я здесь. Тот, кого не хотел забывать. Тот, кого не смог убить. И сейчас ты позорно убегаешь, отрицая меня и находя спасение в безумии? Не отпущу. Не сейчас, пока ты мне нужен.  
Ты всё ещё не узнал меня? Что я наделал?  
Раньше я не задумывался о том, что буду нуждаться в ком-либо. Например, в тебе. Не знаю, как назвать эту потребность, но я не отпущу тебя, даже если захочешь. Насильно, против воли, но удержу.

***

Возможно, что ты путаешь воспоминания и сны с реальностью.  
Этот удушливый запах сырой земли… Нужно открыть окно. Холодный ветер врывается в комнату вместе с каплями дождя.  
— Верджил, — Ты тянешь ко мне руки, и я помогаю тебе подняться. Улыбаешься и смотришь в глаза. Смотришь, смаргивая слезы. — Как же рад тебя видеть здесь. Ты же так давно мертв… ты пришел за мной, брат?  
Всё еще веришь, что это сон, морок, ложь.  
— Я пришел, чтобы вернуть тебя из этих воспоминаний. Вспомни! Я жив, я действительно здесь. Это демоны, они свели тебя с ума.  
— Это не демоны, а ты, Вердж. Это ты сводишь меня с ума.  
— Нет.  
Хрипло смеешься, а слезы собираются в уголках покрасневших глаз.  
— Ты это уже говорил, Верджил. Нет никаких демонов. Я покажу тебе, идем, — Тянешь меня за собой. — Мама ждет. Идем, брат… Леди тоже сегодня придет.  
— Никуда не нужно идти. И Ева давно мертва. Это всё демоны. Вспомни, ты же сам похоронил Леди.  
Снова пережить её смерть — не малая цена за сохранение рассудка.  
Безысходность в твоих глазах — это узнавание.  
— Черт. Черт! — Закрываешь лицо ладонями. Ты на удивление быстро всё вспомнил. — Зачем? Зачем ты сделал это? Зачем ты снова.?!  
— Я не хочу быть для тебя вторым после этой девчонки или искусственной демонессы.  
Это признание дается мне не легко. Но я хочу чтобы ты понял.  
Твоя ярость сменяется апатией.  
— Это мои друзья. И живы ли они или нет, они останутся в моём сердце.  
Обнимаю тебя за шею. Когда мы были так близко в последний раз? И проговариваю каждое слово, глядя в твои глаза:  
— Тогда я вырежу в твоём сердце место для себя.  
Ты знаешь, что я готов на всё, чтобы достичь своей цели. Меня не остановит твой отказ.  
— Да, уверен — ты сможешь. Оставлять о себе хорошие воспоминания — не твоё.  
Твой облик неуловимо меняется. И я…  
— Ты уверен, что выбрался из Ада без последствий? — Ты обходишь меня и с каждым шагом твой облик всё больше походит на моё зеркальное отражение — на щека проявляются синие полосы и глаза вспыхивают алым… Эти глаза. Это больше не ты, но ещё и не я. Ещё один демон? Разве ты не Данте? Или он — одна из твоих масок? Он завладел тобой?  
— Ты полагаешь, что тебе вот так просто дали уйти? Ад никуда не делся, — В голосе слышны непривычные шипящие нотки, — Он всё ещё здесь.  
«Нет! Не может быть. Я помню как покинул преисподнюю, как хотел найти брата, скрывался… Я помню всё. Это просто не может быть ложью. Кажется это ты запутался в себе, стал собственной тенью. И всё из-за меня. Из-за желания быть к тебе ближе. Из-за желания выбраться из собственного Ада посредством тебя. Прости меня, Данте».

***

_POV Dante_

Осколки стекла из рамки рассыпаны по полу, как застывшие капли крови.  
Ева кричит — ей больно. Я знаю, что не должен был позволить ему причинить ей боль.  
Верджил говорит, но я вижу лишь как шевелятся его губы и открывается рот, я не слышу его голоса.  
— Данте, сын мой, я лишь хочу защитить тебя.  
Мама. Она всегда желала мне лишь добра. Я тоже сделаю всё для неё.  
— Он хочет забрать тебя у меня.  
Не волнуйся, мама. Я не позволю ему этого сделать.  
— Но единственный способ…  
У неё такой красивый голос. Верджил по-прежнему что-то говорит, но теперь я знаю — мама хочет, чтобы я его убил. Это единственный выход. Иначе, он разлучит нас. А я не могу допустить этого.  
— Брат, ты будешь защищаться? — Мне остается лишь протянуть тебе Айвори и смотреть, как ты подчиняешься этой нелепой игре.  
За окном шелестит дождь. Как тогда. Ты тоже помнишь, я знаю. Знаю. Вот только защищать не весь человеческий мир, а семью — это другое. Я больше не расстанусь с ней, ведь всё что у меня есть — это она. И память о тебе, брат.

***

_POV Vergil_

Не вырвался? Не смог?  
Ямато сломан.  
Данте ждал его? Или всё ещё ждет?  
Теперь у брата темные полосы на щеках, как и у него. У брата его лаза, его усмешка. Но плащ на его плечах окрашен в красный. Они осколки одного зеркала. Это безумие.  
«Безумие».  
— Данте, это всё демонические проделки.  
— Да, верно. — Улыбается демон, — Но эти демоны, они лишь в твоей голове. И я тоже. Других здесь нет.  
«Других?»  
На горизонте небо алеет. Скоро восход. Это будет шестой день его пребывания в этом мире. Он будет.  
— Все они здесь, — Демон приставляет два пальца к виску. — Убей меня и всё закончится. Ведь так обычно бывает? Уничтожь свой страх, своё безумие. И точка будет поставлена. Ну же!  
— Не смей, — угрожающе рычит Верджил. — Не смей вовлекать меня в свои игры.  
— Ты же не любишь идти на поводу у собственных слабостей. Я, воплощение одной из них, — Демон протягивает ему пистолет. — Самой главной твоей слабости — твоего брата. Ты сможешь убить его призрак? Воспоминание о нем? Ты сможешь?! Хватит ли тебе сил для этого?  
Я не слаб! И никому не позволю в этом сомневаться. Никому. И тем более тебе.  
— Хочешь узнать правду? Во власти чьих видений ты оказался — своих или моих?  
Демон делает шаг к нему.

***

_POV Dante_

На полу около рамки собралось немало крови.  
— Данте, не позволь ему себя уничтожить. Ты знаешь, что для этого нужно сделать.  
Верджил стоит напротив и смотрит на меня. Смотрит, опустив катану и ждет. Ждет, когда я возьму Айвори.  
— Убей его!  
Он же мой брат. Как я могу так поступить с ним? Ведь он всё же пришел.  
— Убей его!  
Пришел ко мне.  
Убей.  
Зачем ты снова заставляешь меня испытывать эти мучения? Ты хотел убить меня, когда я встал между тобой и возможностью получить силу отца. Сейчас же ты стоишь между мной и матерью — неужели думаешь, что я не смогу убить тебя на этот раз? Думаешь, что дороже мне, чем она? Ты ошибаешься. Она не отвергает меня. Она — моя семья.  
— Верджил, зачем ты вернулся?  
Мне лишь хочется обнять тебя в последний раз.

***

_POV Vergil_

Он делает шаг навстречу и, я чувствую его руки на своих плечах. И сильное головокружение. Силы покидают меня, и темнота окружает со всех сторон.  
И две вспышки. Обе пули заряжены нашей силой, и пламя вспыхивает желтое на синем.  
Арагаты уходят, когда умирает носитель или погибают вместе с ним? Или это был тот демон, что завладел Данте? Что завладел моим сознанием и отравил разум иллюзиями? Что же произошло?

***

Дождь давно перестал, и солнце светит в окно. Сознание проясняется, и он ощущает как по шее течет что-то теплое. Солнце слепит глаза, но он видит… Данте лежит рядом, положив голову ему на плечо. Это его кровь. И Верджил даже чувствует засохшие капли крови на своих щеках.  
Больше ничего.  
Пистолет всё ещё в его руке.  
Но всё, что это сейчас волнует, произошедшее — часть иллюзии? Он готов узнать правду, какой бы она не была. Но только правду. Здесь ли он на самом деле? Смог ли сбежать из Ада, из-под власти Мундуса? Перестал ли быть — Нело Анжело? И убил ли своего близнеца?  
Он вернулся из Ада?  
Он всё ещё там?  
В глубине агентства раздается дребезжащий звонок телефона. 


End file.
